Ad-Dressing of Cats/German
The German lyrics for "The Ad-Dressing of Cats". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 Credit to kids.dillingen.de "Wie spricht man eine Katze an" Alt-Deuteronimus: Nun wisst ihr von uns Katzen viel von unserer Arbeit, unserem Spiel Auch, dass wir ganz verschieden sind und selten ganz zufrieden sind Nun fällt euch die Erkenntnis leicht wie sehr der Mensch der Katze gleicht Ihr wisst, wie man uns richtig nennt weil ihr die wahren Namen kennt Nur eins habt ihr noch nicht erfahr'n: Wie spricht man eine Katze an? Wohl dem, der sich zuvor besinnt dass Katzen keine Hunde sind Alle: Wohl dem, der sich zuvor besinnt dass Katzen keine Hunde sind Alt-Deuteronimus: Bei Katzen, sagt man, gilt der Rat Spricht erst, wenn sie gesprochen hat Ich selbst jedoch halt nichts davon Die Katze grüßen soll man schon Nur denk daran zu jeder Zeit: Sie hält nichts von Vertraulichkeit Verbeug dich tief, geh auf sie zu und sag zu ihr "Oh, Katze, du" Den leeren Worten traut sie nicht - Bevor man ihr von Freundschaft spricht will sie zuerst Beweise sehn Wenn's geht in Form von Sahnecreme Und hast du nicht Pastete da versuch es halt mit Kaviar Sie schätzt gewiss auch Räucherlachs als Zeichen deines guten Geschmacks und wenn sie dich dann leiden kann sprich sie mit Namen an Alle: Die Katze ist kein Spielobjekt sie fordert Achtung und Respekt Dies merk dir wohl und denk daran: So spricht man eine Katze an Die Katze ist kein Spielobjekt sie fordert Achtung und Respekt Dies merk dir wohl und denk daran: So spricht man eine Katze an Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Über das Ansprechen von Katzen" Old Deuteronomy: Wir Katzen sind Euch nun bekannt. Ich denk', Ihr seid auf gutem Stand, und braucht auch keinen Übersetzer mehr; uns zu versteh'n, fällt nicht mehr schwer. Ihr habt gelernt und seht bestimmt, dass Katzen Euch sehr ähnlich sind: im Spiel sowie im Arbeitsbrauch, und wie wir heißen, wisst Ihr auch. Nur eines ist noch unbekannt: Wie spricht man eine Katzen an? Alle: Als erstes tun wir hiermit kund: Eine Katze ist gewiss kein Hund! Old Deuteronomy: Man sagt, bei Katzen gilt der Rat: Sprich nicht, bis sie gesprochen hat! Ich selbst, ich halte nichts davon, sprecht ruhig eine Katze an. Vor einem Fehler seid bewahrt, der Katze tretet nie zu nah. Verbeugt Euch tief mit Hut in Hand Und sprecht sie mit "Oh Katze" an. Bevor 'ne Katze an Dich denkt, und Dir als Freund Vertrauen schenkt, bedarf es einer Kleinigkeit: 'nen Teller Rahm von Zeit zu Zeit. Und seid so gut und reicht ihr mal ein bisschen Lachs oder Kaviar, ein Stück Fasan oder Hirschragout, gewiss sagt ihr davon was zu. So seid Ihr bald am Ziel und dann sprecht sie mit Namen an! Alle: Der Katze gut gesinnt sein heißt, dass man ihr stets Respekt erweist. So ist es nun und immer dann: So spricht man eine Katze an! Der Katze gut gesinnt sein heißt, dass man ihr stets Respekt erweist. So ist es nun und immer dann: So spricht man eine Katze an! Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Über das Ansprechen von Katzen" Old Deuteronomy: Wir Katzen sind euch nun bekannt, ich denk' , ihr seid auf gutem Stand, und braucht auch keinen Übersetzer mehr; uns zu versteh' n fällt nicht mehr schwer. Ihr habt gelernt und seht bestimmt, dass Katzen euch sehr ähnlich sind; ob Arbeit oder Spass und Spiel, ihr kennt nun uns' ren Lebensstil. Die Namen kennt auch jedermann, doch wie spricht man die Katze an ? Als erstes tu ich hiermit kund: eine Katze ist gewiss kein Hund. Alle: Als erstes tun wir hiermit kund: Eine Katze ist gewiss kein Hund! Old Deuteronomy: Man sagt, bei Katzen gilt der Rat: Sprich nicht, bis sie gesprochen hat! Ich selbst, ich halte nichts davon, sprecht ruhig eine Katze an. Vor einem Fehler seid bewahrt: der Katze tretet nie zu nah. Zieht euren Hut, verbeugt euch dann und sprecht sie mit "Oh Katze" an. Bevor ' ne Katze an dich denkt und dir als Freund Vertrauen schenkt bedarf es einer Kleinigkeit: Nen Teller Rahm von Zeit zu Zeit; und seid so gut, stellt auf den Tisch ein bisschen Lachs oder Räucherfisch, ein Stück Fasan oder Hirschragout. gewiss sagt ihr davon was zu. So seid ihr bald am Ziel und dann sprecht sie mit ihrem Namen an ! Alle: Als Katze hat man stets das Recht, dass ihr respektvoll zu ihr sprecht. So soll es sein, denkt immer dran: So spricht man eine Katze an! Als Katze hat man stetst das Recht, dass ihr respektvoll zu ihr sprecht. So soll es sein, denkt immer dran: So spricht man eine Katze an! Category:Musical Numbers